


Pro Tip: Don’t Push A Murderer Over (Or Maybe Do?)

by Lyv3Wyr3



Series: My Boyfriend Is A Psychopath [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OOC, Some angst, and Jerome agrees, because I don’t watch the show oof, but it’s a oneshot, chubby girls deserve more love, chubby!reader, gonna have a part two, no beta we die like men, so is the second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3
Summary: A cold gust slapped her in the face. Why did she wear a short dress with no leggings in the middle of winter? Muttering a few curses under her breath she pulled the hood of her coat over her eyes, almost completely blinding her to the world around her. She only was able to see the ground immediately in front of her. She didn't think she would bump into anyone seeing as it was the middle of the night.Oh how wrong she was.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Series: My Boyfriend Is A Psychopath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Pro Tip: Don’t Push A Murderer Over (Or Maybe Do?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qyrhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qyrhan/gifts).



> Uhhhhh this is kinda sucky and short but ya know... ~*~ So am I ~*~

Y/N L/N strode down the cold Gotham sidewalk. A chorus of sirens sang in the background. She felt as if that sound never ceases, but that's Gotham for you. It was cold. It was dark. It was merciless. And it wasn't too kind to any of its XL's.

She was bitter. Her date had only asked her out to make fun of her. Weren't people in college supposed to be over doing that kind of stuff? Apparently not. She refused to cry, but man would it be easy to do so at this moment. She had really liked him too. However, there was someone she liked even more, though if she were ever to utter his name in that way then one would most definitely think she was as insane as he was. She watched her breath crystallize in the air as she drug her feet to the direction of her flat. One foot after the other. Her heels clicking on the concrete in a steady rhythm. She hummed a gentle melody trying to calm herself down.

A cold gust slapped her in the face. Why did she wear a short dress with no leggings in the middle of winter? Muttering a few curses under her breath she pulled the hood of her coat over her eyes, almost completely blinding her to the world around her. She only was able to see the ground immediately in front of her. She didn't think she would bump into anyone seeing as it was the middle of the night.

Oh how wrong she was.

Her footing seemed to escape her on the icy sidewalk as she tumbled forward, taking a boy who happened to be standing in front of her falling foreword as well. She groaned as her head hit the hard concrete. Her vision was slightly blurry, and when she tried to sit up it felt as if her dinner no longer wanted to be inside of her. She then heard a deep chuckle which, for some reason, made her hair stand on end. 

“You’ve got some guts doll~” the stranger said lowly and dangerously, “Not many would be brave enough to push me.” Who was this stranger? And why was he calling her “doll”? Her vision was still a little splotchy so she couldn’t see clearly. She could faintly make out the outline of a calloused hand in front of her offering itself to help her up. She laughed awkwardly.

“Sorry, for falling on you,” she said averting her eyes. She was a little ashamed to admit why she wouldn’t take his hand. “I-I’m a little heavy, so you may not want to help me up.”

The strange man raised an eyebrow thinking something along the lines of ‘does she realize who I am?’ Because if she did then she’d realize that her size was the least of her worries. He had to admit, the girl sitting on the ground in front of him was quite adorable. She seemed so... innocent. She didn’t seem like the type that should reside in Gotham. There was just something about her that made him want to protect her. That feeling was new and he didn’t know if he liked it, but he had a feeling he should get used to it.“Well dollface, what’s your name?” He asked grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

The younger girl blushed. “I-I’m Y/N,” she began as she smoothed out her dress, “and what’s yo-“ she cut herself off with a gasp. Standing in front of her was Jerome Valeska. She had just crashed into Jerome Valeska. She was going to die. He must’ve seen the terror in her eyes because his scarred lips turned downwards.

“Don’t worry doll I won’t hurt you,” he said twirling a bit of your hair around his rough finger, “you’re far too interesting to me,” he said smiling as non-chaotically as he was capable of. He was being extremely kind and caring, but she still didn’t trust him. Although her blush betrayed how she really felt for him (and had felt for quite some time) she still knew better than to trust a psychopathic killer.

“I-I’m far from interesting, Mr. Valeska,” you said putting some distance between you two. “I’m very plain, very predictable, and not a size two. The perfect combination for a perfectly boring individual that gets mockingly asked on dates just to embarrass me,”she said bitterly. This was not the time, place, nor person to vent to, but seeing as she was most likely going to die she decided someone needed to hear how upset she was about the events that had transpired earlier that evening.

His smile disappeared completely. “Who did this to you?” He asked darkly, his words seemingly dripping with danger as he grasped your arms which resides at her sides. She knew that if she had told him who did it good things were not to come for them.

“N-No one... just someone from my school,” she said trying to brush it off. Sure she was angry, but you didn’t want them killed.

“They’ll never trace it back to you doll,” he growled, obviously annoyed that you wouldn’t give him a name, “and I’ll make sure he’s sorry,” he promised, his plump lips turning into a wicked sneer.

“No!” She exclaimed, her eyes going wide before she realized she had just yelled at Jerome freaking Valeska, “no,” she repeated quietly, softly skating your head, “Please don’t. It’s okay. This happens to me all the time. It’s ok Mr. Valeska,” she said with a smile. This only seemed to upset him further.

“Okay doll, tell you what. I don’t kill him and,” he leaned in close to whisper in your ear, “You let me take you on a date~” he purred. It sent a shiver down your spine, the deep tone he used only flustering you further.

“O-“ -you gulped nervously- “Okay, Mr-“

“Oh for the love of god doll call me Jerome,” he said smirking handsomely down at you.

“O-okay Jerome,” you agreed, smiling somewhat genuinely to which he returned sweetly. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad night after all.


End file.
